Forrbidden Love
by Mickey-Imagination24
Summary: There is a kingdom of Tokyo City, and near it lived a clan of poor people. Since the kingdom rejected their request, the clan sent 7 girls as ninjas and unexpectedly meet 7 boys as ninjas. Soon after their encounter they meet again as different people, but what happens if they fall in love?


**Hey Guys! I going to post a new story! And its about Ninjas :)**

**PPGZ X RRBZ Kay? Plus my friends ocs and my ocs, Kyoko Yamada/Fantasmic Bolt(Mine) Miku Yamada/Buzzing Bumblebee(Mine) Eric Hoshina/Killer Beck(Mine)****, Nexa Rhosly/ Shining Bright(Crown172), Hikari Koboyashi/ Red Blast(SkaterGurlX3), Hiroshi Hoshina/Tough Bat(Mine), Naman/ Shimmering Bling(Crown172),and Hisashi Hoshina (Techinally,Hiroshi's Brother according to SkaterGurlX3)/Dangerous Blade.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Upon A Time, There lived a clan up deep in the Japanese Tokyo forest. It took place back when Tokyo was a calm village,a kingdom perhaps. This was the Kingdom of Tokyo,and King Tokyo(Yes he named the kingdom after himself),rules it,and has a group of Ninjas that protect it from clans that try to destroy it.

Meanwhile,One of the clans were planning to attack.

The Chief of the Clan,Chief Satoshi, was having a meeting with the team of ninjas that go out and do the missions.

After the Meeting was over,the Ninjas jumped up to the trees and got ready to attack.

7 Ninjas were by the entrance of the kingdom,and they smirked with delight and got ready to enter.

"Hika,You know what to do."One of them told on. One of them,known as Hika,had brown hair with her red streaks in a bun with black mask covering her face,and a black outfit.

Hika took out her bow and arrow and aimed for the top of the entrance. As she inhaled,she aimed,and then exhaled as she released it.

the arrow landed on the top of the entrance to the gateway.

"Kyo,You're up."The same ninja replied. The ninja,known as Kyo, jumped up onto the arrow to stable her balance. She wore a mask to cover her face,her curly red brown hair in a high ponytail with her bangs curled,and a black outfit.

The plan didn't go as planned as the arrow made a creaky sound.

_Creak_.

Kyo quickly jumped and flipped as she threw her boomerang blades toward the guards. She landed on the ground as the boomerang blade returned to her,leaving the guards on the ground.

"Went a little too far Kyo."The leader of the group sweatdropped.

"Aye,i'm just here for the mission,not to hurt people."Kyo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway,Kao,you're up."The leader told the ninja known as Kao. Kao had black hair and she wore a mask to cover her face,and she also wore a black outfit.

Kao jumped over the gateway,and unlocked the door for the rest to come through. The leader stopped the rest as she saw the pathway was filled with weapons and traps.

"No problem for me."A ninja said as she ran through it and dodged all the traps as she disarmed the traps.

"Thats why you're awesome Miya."The leader ninja told her. Miya had blonde hair in pigtails with a mask covering her face,and she also had black outfit.

"Mo,Look."Kyo told the leader. The leader looked at the trap door under some blades. "I got this."Mi told the leader. Mi had orange eyes with a mask covering her face with a black outfit, and brown hair. She did two blackflips dodging all of the traps.

Mo looked at the tower and realized that someone was running off to tell the king. She ran, jumped and did a cartwheel which launched a Shuriken, and it hit the man on the back of the head.

"Nice Mo."Miya complimented.

Suddenly, 7 more ninjas appeared and prepared to attack the girls. Suddenly a girl who had brown eyes with dark brown hair and a mask covering her face with a black outfit appeared, and she used a Shuriken and it launched knifes off the ends and hit the other ninjas except the girls on their chests.

"Ne, you're late."Kao said.

"Gomen, but i had a bit of a situation."Ne said.

"Alright,let's get the artifact that the chief wants us to get and get out of here."Hika said.

"Hika is right, Ninja Girls, split up and look for the artifact!"Mo commanded.

"Wait,i'm the leader!"Kao shouted.

"No i am!"

"Not a chance!"

"GIRLS!"Kyo shouted with anger as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "LETS JUST GO AND GET THE DAMN ARTIFACT!"

"Y-Yes Kyo.."Kao and Mo said as Ne,Miya, and Hika sweatdropped.

The ninjas went to the chamber where the artifact the chief wanted was. Mo grabbed it and put it in the bag and they ran off.

"Not so fast ladies."said a voice.

The ninja girls turned around and saw 7 other ninjas.

One had blood red eyes like Hika's, Orange hair, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit.

Another had ocean blue eyes, Blonde hair that was a bit shaggy, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit as well.

Another had forest green eyes, Raven hair in a high ponytail, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit.

The other one had dark navy blue electric eyes, light brown hair, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit.

The fifth one had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair in a low ponytail, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit.

The sixth one had dark neon orange eyes, light brown hair that covered his left eye, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit.

The last one had dark blood red eyes, black hair that was a bit spiky, a mask that covered his face and a black outfit also.

"Quick! Run!"Kyo shouted as she threw a shuriken at the navy blue eyed boy and they took off.

"Damn, they got away."The navy blue boy said as he took the shuriken off of his shin.

"Don't worry Hiro, we'll get them."The brown eyed boy said.

"Are you sure Nam?"The boy known as Hiro asked.

"Positive Hiro. me,Nam,Kai,Ri,and Hisa will get those people. Dead."The green eyed boy said.

"I hope your right Shi.."Hiro muttered.


End file.
